From the related art, a “Double-sided bottle” is known. (See US Patent for the Invention No. 5829607, IPC B65D8/00, B65D41/04.)
The double-sided bottle is made in the form of a container with a neck and shoulders in its upper and lower parts.
The disadvantageous feature of this solution is the inconvenience of liquid pouring out.
The closest prior art to the claimed invention is the RF patent for utility model No. 28104, IPC B65D1/02. “Bottle”. This prior art comprises a bottle having a body with a container for liquid inside, which is rigidly fixed to the body by means of a neck; the bottle is characterized by the fact that the container is made as two connecting vessels in the form of truncated cones connected by peaks, the body is fixed in the frame on axes with the possibility of turning about the axis of the frame, and the frame is made in the form of vertical rods, installed between two support platforms. The axles ends are equipped with handles for turning the body about the frame. The body has the shape of a polyhedron or cylinder. The rods are cylindrical or polyhedral. Support platforms are made round or in the form of a polygon.
The disadvantage of this technical solution is the impossibility of fixing the bottle in a desired position, resulting in an uncontrolled liquid pouring out, as well as the absence of the possibility of pouring liquid from both sides of the bottle.